


Silver and Cold

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [79]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Chiyoh, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Chiyoh enjoyed learning Bedelia Du Maurier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Bedelia/Chiyoh - luxury.

Chiyoh enjoyed learning Bedelia Du Maurier.

Du Maurier had certain tells. She had the sort of telling presence that demanded things, demanded attention and sacrifice and wonderment, and Chiyoh was happy to cede all of those things if it got her closer. Her tells were small bits of beauty, like diamonds dropped in a well and left to glint in the sun. They turned heads.

The sound of a faucet dripping water into an antique claw-foot bathtub. The rasp of a boar-bristle brush through her sheen of ice-blonde hair. The flurry of silk and tulle against her bare legs. The clicking rustle of sapphire and silver earrings as her head turned quickly, looking for Chiyoh around every dark corner and half-opened door.

The austere clap of her Manolo heels against damp stone floors—those heels and nothing else, waiting for Chiyoh to be the lion that struck instead of the snake slithering through the grass.

Soon, Du Maurier would not walk in those heels. She would not walk at all. But unlike most, Chiyoh had no tells. She thrived on the unexpected. She walks into the mansion with her gun in hand, taking in the sight of Du Maurier’s naked body against the chill of the hall, the artwork and flowers, the dark rain against stained glass windows.

“You’re a woman of luxury,” she says, body warming despite the cold.

“And you’re not,” Du Maurier answers plainly, and walks down the hall, a silent invitation that Chiyoh will always accept.


End file.
